In general, 40% of countries on the earth including South Korea has been known to as a water shortage country, and recently, water resource exhaustion has been deepened due to a water shortage phenomenon and thus each country has actively advised to save water to citizens and therefore, a recognition of citizens on water saving has increased and thus various kinds of methods that can save water have been suggested in various forms.
When a person uses a toilet or a washbowl provided in a bathroom, much water is used and thus there is a problem that a great quantity of water is unnecessarily wasted, and particularly, in order to discharge sewage such as excreta and urine, the toilet uses much water of about 8-13 l at one time. Therefore, in order to reduce water consumption, in a normal home, a method of putting a brick or a pet bottle within a cistern of the toilet is used.
However, in such a method, because an amount of water decreases by a volume of a brick put within the cistern of the toilet, a water pressure of water discharged from the cistern into the toilet is lowered and thus there is a problem that excreta is not cleanly flushed in the toilet and thus the method is no fundamental countermeasure.
Therefore, in Korean Patent No. 10-0509069 (toilet having a variable siphon pipe), a flush toilet in which a variable siphon method and a natural discharge method are mixed by applying a variable siphon pipe to the toilet was suggested, but in the flush toilet, excreta is not smoothly discharged due to an erroneous operation, a blocking phenomenon of a discharge pipe occurs, and parts are easily worn out and thus there is a problem that the flush toilet is not actually produced as a product.
Further, because the toilet is mostly installed in a relatively narrow and closed space like a bathroom, when a user uses the toilet, a serious odor occurs, and the user feels an unpleasant feeling due to such an odor and a next user feels a serious unpleasant feeling.
Nowadays, in order to remove such an odor, a method of compulsorily discharging an odor by installing a ventilator at a wall or a ceiling or a method of inhaling an odor and liquefying and removing an ammonia gas, which is a cause material of an odor in water has been suggested, but the method is not economical and an effect thereof fell short of expectations.
Therefore, at a time point in which toilet culture improvement effort to improve an internal environment of a dirty and unpleasant bathroom is executed, necessity to effectively remove an odor or other unpleasant smell within the bathroom is further requested.